


Three Eyed or Wonka

by terryreviews



Category: The Addams Family (Movies), Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Willy Wonka is dear friends of the Addams Family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Three Eyed or Wonka

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will follow this up with future drabbles or a story but I wanted to have this piece on here and preserved so...here you are!

“Willy, good man, nice to hear from you. Saw you in the news. Take it the factory tour went well. Did you take them down the tunnel?” Gomez nodded, smoking on his cigar, “ah, wonderful, best part of the whole factory.”

“Who are you talking to darling?” Morticia calls from another room.

“Willy.”

“Three eyed or Wonka?”

“Wonka.”

“See if he’d like to come to dinner. The children have been dying to show him their recent potions.”


End file.
